Galery
by miss titcha
Summary: [tokio hotel] songfic. un petit coup de gueule contreune attitude qui m'exaspère. je m'excuse d'avane auprès des fans de Tom qui le prendront mal. ceux qui sont assez ovuert d'esprit pour accepter la critique, venez jetter oeil! XD


**Auteur :** Miss titcha

**Titre : **Gallery

**Disclaimer : **les jumeaux ne sont pas à moi. Les paroles non plus.

**Note**: La chanson à l'origine de cette song-fic c'est Gallery de Mario Vazquez. Mais j'ai enlever certain passages parce que ça collait pas à mon sénar' '''' J'espère que ça vous plaira et avant de lire, CE N'ES PAS MECHANT d'accords. C'est juste un coup de gueule contre une attitude qui me plait pas trop. Voilà. J'ai pris l'exemple de Tom mais on sait toutes qu'ils sont des tas à faire pareil. J'espère juste qu'il nous étonnera un jour…

**God broke the mold,  
**_**Dieu a brisé le moule**_

**When he made this one I know  
**_**Quand il a fait celle là, je le sais**_

Elle a débarquer à l'after-party et tout le monde c'est retourner sur son passage.

**She's breathtaking but so much more  
**_**Elle est à couper le souffle et tellement plus**_

Elle était plus que belle, juste parfaite.

**She walks in the room, your ****loves**** closed  
**_**Elle entre dans la pièce et ton amour est tout près**_

Je me rends compte que Tom la dévore des yeux et ça me fait mal pour elle.

**Making you never want to breathe again  
**_**Ce qui te donne envie de ne plus jamais respirer**_

C'est une perle, une princesse. Elle est belle à couper le souffle mais lui voit en elle un simple « bon coup »

**Tell me is the money worth your soul  
**_**Dis moi, est ce que l'argent vaut ton âme**_

Pourtant elle a accepter de le suivre en fin de soirée. Ils sont partis tout les deux à l'hôtel sans se connaître. Et pour quoi ? Pour l'argent ? Pour le sexe? Parce qu'il est célèbre?

**Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
**_**Dis moi pourquoi tu t'accroches**_

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle se laissent toutes tentées ? Pourquoi elles lui toment dans les bras unes par unes?

**When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
**_**Alors que tu sais que ce type a tout un mur de filles juste comme toi**_

Elles le savent pourtant. Qu'il y en a eu d'autre avant elles et qu'il y en aura encore plus après. Alors pourquoi ?

**And girl you're just way too fine  
**_**Et miss tu es juste bien trop parfaite**_

Elle méritait tellement mieux cette fille que d'être une one-night comme les autres.

**Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
**_**Tu dois être traitée comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel**_

Parce qu'elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles qu'il met dans son lit. Elle était plus. Bien plus.

**Girl use your mind  
**_**Miss réfléchis un peu**_

**Don't be just another dime  
**_**Ne sois pas qu'un "rien" de plus**_

Quel plaisir on peut éprouver à être une autre. Juste une autre, une de plus. Un coup comme ça. Rien.

**Because   
**_**Parce que**_**  
I can't take  
**_**Je ne supporte pas**_

**Seeing you with him  
**_**De te voir avec lui**_

J'en ai marre de ce manège. Je ne supporte plus de le voire jouer comme ça avec les filles.

**'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,  
**_**Parce que je sais exactement ce que tu seras**_

**In his gallery  
**_**Dans sa gallerie**_

Elle ne sera qu'une autre conquête à ajouter à la liste beaucoup trop longue. Une nouvelle poupée dans la galerie de mon frère.

**It's just not fair  
**_**Et ce n'est pas juste**_

**And it's tearing me apart  
**_**Et ça me déchire**_

**You're just another priceless work of art  
**_**Tu n'es qu'une autre pièce d'art sans valeur**_

**In his gallery  
**_**Dans sa gallerie**_

Quand prendras-t-il ces filles pour ce qu'elles sont ? Quand se rendra-t-il compte qu'il les blesses, qu'il les traites comme des choses sans valeur. Qu'il les méprises, qu'il joue avec leurs émotions, qu'il profite de leurs faiblesses.

**She's so confused  
**_**Elle est tellement confuse**_

Ce matin je l'ai vue descendre dans le hall de l'hôtel. J'aurais jurer qu'elle avait envie de pleurer.

**She knows she deserves more   
**_**Elle sait qu'elle mérite mieux**_

Elle doit se rendre compte qu'il c'est moqué d'elle, qu'il lui a brisé le cœur. Elle mérite tellement mieux que ça.

**Someone who will love and adore   
**_**Quelqu'un qui l'aimera et l'adorera**_

Je suis sûre qu'elle rêvait qu'il lui dise je t'aime ce matin en la prenant dans ses bras. Un bisous sur le front avec de descendre main dans la main ou enlacés dans le grand lit en attendant le petit déjeuné fraîchement commandé…

Elle n'a eu qu'un merci peut-être à bientôt.

**She really doesn't know what to do  
**_**Elle ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire**_

De toute façon qu'aurait-elle fait si ça n'avait pas fini comme ça ?

**Girl it's just a matter of time   
**_**Miss ce n'est qu'une question de temps**_

Elle se serait laisser embarqué dans une histoire d'amour qui n'était pas faite pour durer.

**Before he finds another more fine  
**_**Avant qu'il ne se trouve une autre fille plus parfaite**_

Parce que Tom est comme ça. Il profite de la vie, vie chaque seconde à fond au détriment des autre. Il aurait fini par trouver une fille encore plus parfaite.

**After he's done dulling your shine  
**_**Quand il en aura marre de ton éclat**_

Il se serait rendu compte qu'il y avait encore mieux que toi sur terre. Qu'il voulait y goûter.

**You're out the door and he's through with you  
**_**Il te mettra à la porte et il en aura fini avec toi**_

Et elle aurait eu un merci peut-être à bientôt. La vie est trop vrai pour être belle.

**Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime**

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art   
In his gallery  


**You're a masterpiece**

_**Tu es un chef-d'œuvre**_

Pourtant il n'y a rien qui puisse être mieux qu'elle. Mais si moi je sais apprécier cette aura merveilleuse qu'elle dégage,

**I know that he  
**_**Je sais qu'il**_

**Can't appreciate your beauty   
**_**Ne peux pas apprécier ta beauté**_

Je sais que lui ne l'as pas vue. Ce n'était qu'un simple one-night.

**Don't let him cheapen you**

_**Ne le laisse pas te déprécier**_

Et elle repart la tête baissée, seule et malheureuse de n'avoir pu qu'effleurer ce joli rêve.

**He don't see you like i do  
**_**Il ne te vois pas comme je te vois**_

Mais il n'a pas su voire combien elle était exceptionnelle et il la laisse partir sans bouger.

**Beautiful not just for show  
**_**Tu es belle, pas seulement pour être exhibée**_

Elle méritait bien mieux que n'être qu'un nom de plus sur ta liste déjà trop longue Tom.

**Time that someone let you know   
**_**Il est temps que quelqu'un te le fasse savoir**_

Elle j'espère qu'elle le sait maintenant. 

**I can't take   
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart   
You're just ****another priceless work of art   
In his gallery**

Parce que je ne supporte plus de te voire agir comme ça. Ton lit n'est pas une galerie Tom.

OoOoO

Alors ? vous en dites quoi ?? Pardon si j'ai froissé certaines fans de Tom. C'est juste que ça m'énerve.


End file.
